helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DreamS
DreamS is the umbrella name for all female idol Japanese Pop recording artists collective that are under contract with UP-FRONT and managed by H1GHFLY (formerly managed by @1). DreamS was created in 2009. The "mothership" group of DreamS is Polaris α (being the first group to debut). It is also one of the sister groups of Hello!Project. The rival of DreamS is Suteki Project. The producers of DreamS are Icchan. Biography 2009: Formation Year In 2009, Tsunku decided to start a new collective group with fresh new groups. He decided to call the collective group DreamS to signify all the girls dreaming to debut. He held auditions and picked 4 girls from Japan and 5 from South Korea to debut under what was later Polaris α and Vega β. He later held DreamS Kenshuusei auditions to give the girls who failed the first audition another chance, entering about 13 girls. 5 Kenshuuseis graduated months later into what was later NeXus. As of now, there are 3 groups and 8 Kenshuuseis. , There was a rumor that there will be another group forming made entirely of Kenshuusei. This is yet to be confirmed. This was confirmed, on March 1, when Tsunku announced 3 new groups and 2 new soloists; Groovy Candy!, KuroShiro, Printemps, and soloists Tanaka Chiharu & Fujiwara Hanako. 2013-Present On May 30, 2013, it was announced that DreamS Kenshuusei was to record a re-make of NeXus' first indie single, Koi no Shirushi, with the selected members (from ranks, as of June 2011); Matsumoto Yuuka, Sasaki Naomi, Murakami Ume, Itou Nao, Toyama Kanon, and Kobayashi Rie . It was released on November 14, 2011. There was also a special track/special version of Koi no Shirushi with the Top 2 Kenshuuseis -- Matsumoto Yuuka & Sasaki Naomi. On July 5, Icchan announced that there was to be a new girl group, consisting of 5 members, 4 from a hidden audition that ran from June 4 - June 10, and 1 DreamS Kenshuusei. They were Orikasa Kyou, Kotobuki Kana, Kinomoto Mimori, Kataoka Yurika and Shiomiya Tenri. Their group name is to be called "Dream Gakuen". They're to debut on June 13, 2013. They will be the first DreamS group to undergo the "revolving door" pattern. On December 12, a song involving most of the DreamS members called "1000% Sparkling" will be released. It will be sung in different versions by different DreamS members. As of now, there are 9 groups, 21 kenshuusei members, and 2 soloists within DreamS. DreamS Main Groups *Polaris α (Color: Orange) *NeXus (Color: Teal) *Vega β (Color: Deep Pink) *KuroShiro (Color: Gold) *Groovy Candy! (Color: Yellow) *Nagare★boshi (Color: Purple) *Hana❀Emi (Color: Light Pink) *Dream Gakuen (Color: Mint) *YUME (Color: Red) Indies Groups *Sukiuta (Color: Peach) Units *DreamS Kenshuusei (Color: Chocolate) *Dearly Stars(Color: Light Red) *GalaXy (Color: Black) *Team Geigeki *To✧Roku Soloists *Fujiwara Hanako (Color: Light Orange) *Akimoto Yumi (Color: Light Purple) *Tanaka Chiharu (Color: Light Green) Disbanded Groups *Vega β (Former DreamS Color: Green) (Revived in January 2014) *Nihon Kiss (Former DreamS Color: Sky Blue) *Neue Green (Former DreamS Color: Green) *OtomeShiki (Former DreamS Color: Blue) *Isoceles (Former DreamS Color: Mint) Concerts 2013 # DreamS Winter Concert 2013 ~Fuyu no Soyokaze~ 2016 # DreamS Autumn Live 2016 ~Komorebi~ 2017 # Dreaming Stars Summer Concert Tour 2017 ~Himawari Matsuri~ # DreamS Autumn Concert 2017 ~FALL IN LOVE~ # DreamS Winter Concert 2017 ~DIAMOND SNOW~ Singles #2013.12.12 1000% Sparkling Negima?! cover #2015.05.07 Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (NeXus, Polaris α, and Vega β) #2017.01.01 Sing along, Sing a song Leaderships Category:DreamS Category:Formations in 2009